


The Art Of Communication

by Hellyjellybean



Series: GingerRose Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, HEA, Happy Ending, Hux wants Rose to surrender into his arms, Longing, Love, Negotiations, One Shot, Romance, Rose wants Hux to surrender, Sex, Sex Dreams, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: The war is over, and the task of hashing out the details of the surrender of the First Order has been left to General Rose Tico and General Armitage Hux. Will they be able to find some common ground? And who will yield first?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715350
Comments: 36
Kudos: 102





	The Art Of Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birchwoods01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/gifts).



Armitage rubbed his tired eyes. They had been at it for hours and were no further forward. He refused to yield to the short, stubborn woman sitting across from him at the conference table. He wanted nothing more than to return to his quarters and retire for the evening, but he had no choice. This was his reality now. The First Order was no more. 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was gone. Once Ben Solo had resurfaced in the fight against Palpatine and he and Rey had destroyed the Emperor together, it became apparent that Ben had no interest in picking up Kylo’s mantle and he announced his defection to the Resistance to join his precious little Jedi counterpart. 

Now the negotiations of the First Orders surrender had been left in the hands of General Armitage Hux and the newly appointed General Rose Tico. 

Ben Solo and Rey were unavoidably detained... much to Hux’s relief. In his experience, Force sensitives were infamously overly emotional and prone to choke and or render people unconscious if displeased. 

After five days of tense discussions, Hux and Rose had managed to agree on one thing, the caf sold at the outpost they had agreed to use as a neutral meeting place, was truly disgusting. 

General Hux was a proud man. Despite being on the losing side of war, he wasn’t willing to give up his resources without the assurance that all of his technologies would remain his property and not be assimilated by the Resistance as part of the truce agreement. 

Day one of discussions had been particularly trying for them both. 

Having only previously met once in the heat of battle, they shook hands awkwardly as they sat and faced each other for the initial meeting. 

Rose had come in hard and heavy and Hux had to admit that he admired her tenacity. 

‘You have to share with us how you managed to track us through light speed,’ Rose urged. 

He had crossed his arms and pursed his lips. 

‘I see no reason why I should give you that information.’ 

‘It's imperative that we have that knowledge, and I’m not leaving this table without it,’ her eyes flashed at him and he suppressed a shiver. 

He observed her clothing, so different from his own and most unrepresentative of her ranking. 

A simple shirt tucked into standard issue trousers. Her appearance was in stark contrast with his own, neat black highly decorated uniform. 

‘What will it take for you to give me the data?’ Rose had pressed, leaning across the table towards him. 

Hux was momentarily distracted by her cleavage which was fully on display to him as she leaned forward. 

He swallowed hard. 

Armitage had little to no experience with women. He viewed them as unknown entities to be feared and distrusted. 

But he had to admit that Rose’s breasts were...exquisite. 

He opened his mouth to make a smart comment but was prevented from doing so by the flurry of salacious images that flooded his thoughts. His libido went into overdrive. 

What would she do to get the information she craved? He mused. 

Would she get down on her knees between his legs? Would she allow him to hold her head roughly in place while she took him into her mouth? Would she swallow every drop he offered her in order to get her hands on his precious intel? 

He shook the thoughts away. Hux was many things, but he believed he was still a gentleman. 

Still, surely a little fantasising never harmed anyone, did it? 

That night in his temporary quarters after 18 hours of fighting with Rose and becoming more and more frustrated with every passing minute, he imagined what it would be like to make the pretty little General submit to him. 

As he lay on his bed, stroking himself, he imagined how the scene might play out. 

‘There’s only one thing I want,’ he would tell her in a low voice.

She would look at him with wide eyes. Eager for his answer. 

‘What?’ She would ask, her words barely a whisper.

‘You,’ he would reply, before swiftly pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against hers. She would resist at first, but then melt into his arms. 

He would rip open her shirt and squeeze handfuls of the glorious peaks he knew resided under the thin material. She would call out his name and tell him she needed him. Their clothes would be quickly discarded and he would press her against the wall, lifting her up with ease so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he joined their bodies together. 

She would moan and grasp at the nape of his neck as he moved within her. She would vow her allegiance to him and him alone, she would tell him she was his eternally, that she would never want another man, that she wanted him to take her, mark her as his…

Hux panted hard as his body shook with his release. He had never felt anything like it before. He cleaned himself up and tried to focus on getting some rest for the next day of talks. But everytime he thought of those beautiful dark eyes, he felt himself start to harden once more. 

**********

Day 1 of negotiations with Hux had gone about as well as she had expected them to. He was as stubborn as a Fathier and not nearly as easy to handle. She admired his resolve but she needed to make some ground with him soon. She was a newly appointed General with something to prove. The eyes of the Resistance were on her now one slip up, and she might find herself demoted. 

That night as she prepared for bed, she tried to think of tactics she could use on Hux. She was yet to find his weakness. He was so stubborn and closed off. As she climbed into her cot. She hoped her dreams would reveal some much needed inspiration. 

In her sleep, she found herself standing before Hux in the small room they used for negotiations. There was only a table and two chairs in the room. 

‘Give me what I want,’ she demanded, looking up at him with fierce eyes. 

He gazed down at her, his expression tinged with sadness. He touched a gloved hand to her cheek.

‘Cruelty is all I’ve even known,’ he stated plainly.

Armitage had never known kindness. What a sad thought. 

Rose placed her hand on top of his where it lay in her cheek. 

‘It doesn’t have to be this way,’ she said gently. 

He frowned at her.

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘We don’t have to be enemies.’ 

‘What other path is there for us?’ he asked.

Without thinking Rose reached up and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She tightened her arms around his neck and moaned slightly as he tentatively flicked his tongue into her mouth. 

They pulled away from one another, panting and flushed. 

Hux came towards her and reached for the buttons on her shirt. She didn’t stop him. He slowly unbuttoned them and opened her blouse.

‘You’ve been driving me crazy with these,’ he murmured as he reached forward with his gloved hands and caressed her soft mounds. Rose hissed in a breath at the contact. 

Hux slowly knelt before her and snaked his gloved hands around to rest on the small of her back. He gently tugged her closer until his mouth could latch onto her left nipple. 

Rose whimpered and her hands stroked through his hair encouragingly.

‘More,’ she whispered.

Hux pulled away and looked up at her with soft, lust filled eyes.

‘You can have more, you can have all of me. But you need to play nice.’ 

Rose woke up suddenly and sat up in bed, her body tingled with arousal. She squeezed her thighs together as she felt the throb of her powerful, unfinished orgasm begin to ebb away. 

She groaned in frustration and lay back down. 

How on earth was she going to face Armitage in the morning now? 

**********

_ Day 10 _

‘You’re an idiot!’ Rose shouted. 

Hux stood. His nostrils flared. 

‘Take that back.’ 

‘I won’t.’ 

‘Take it back or you will be sorry.’ 

‘Never.’ 

They stared at each other. Rose lifted her chin in defiance. 

His eyes settled on her lips for a moment, just a quick glance but it was too late. She had caught him and her lips opened slightly as she realised he was indeed attracted to her. 

Feeling embarrassed and exposed Hux withdrew and slumped back down into the seat.

‘I’m done.’ He announced. 

‘What?’ Rose asked, confused.

‘I’m done. I’ll give you whatever you wish. I just want this to be over.’ 

Hux was done being tortured by his growing feelings for Rose. Done seeing her everyday and being driven mad because he couldn’t touch her or feel her or love her as he wished he could. 

He looked down at the table.

‘I’ll sign whatever you want,’ he said in a resigned voice.

Rose looked at Hux. She came towards him.

‘Why the sudden change of heart?’ She asked gently.

‘I’m tired of all this, I want it to be over.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘I don’t want to fight anymore.’ 

‘Why?’ she pressed. 

_ Because I’m in love with you… _

‘Because this is pointless, I’ve already lost. Why hang on to the scraps of my arsenal? It’s time to move on,’ he sighed. 

‘What will you do now?’ 

‘I don’t know. Moisture farming?’ he joked grimly, knowing full well that the resistance would probably have him executed for his crimes. 

‘You could work with us,’ Rose offered. 

His eyes snapped up to hers.

‘What?’ 

‘You could join us. Hux you’re a genius. Think about what we could accomplish. Together.’ 

Did she just suggest they could work together? His heart thumped in his chest. 

‘Won’t I have to stand trial for my crimes?’ 

Rose sighed.

‘Why do you think I’ve fought so hard for you to provide us with the details of your tracking technology?’ 

‘Because it’s valuable.’ 

‘Not to me,’ Rose said with a shrug.

Hux frowned at her as she explained. 

‘Sure, it would be useful. But give me a few weeks of uninterrupted time with the right equipment and I’m pretty sure I could figure it out.’ 

‘So why do you want me to divulge it so badly?’ Hux asked.

‘The deal I managed to arrange from the start was that if I get that technology, they will spare your life,’ Rose said quietly.

Hux’s mouth fell open. All this time they’d been fighting, all this time she had pushed and pushed for his invention. She has been trying to save his life.

‘Sure it’s valuable tech, Hux, but to me. You’re more valuable,’ she admitted. 

‘Why?’ he asked. His words tinged with hope. 

‘I don’t want to see a brilliant mind go to waste. We could do great things. We could make a real difference to the Galaxy.’ 

Hux swallows hard. Disappointment filled him. She was only interested in a work partnership. Still. That was better than nothing right? He would take what he could get. 

Hux nodded.

‘I will give you what you want, and I want to try to work with you.’ 

He knew he had made the right decision when Rose rewarded him with a sunshine filled smile. 

Once the papers were signed. Rose clapped her hands together.

‘Now the fun begins,’ she said cheerfully. 

‘Get your things together. You’re coming with me.’ 

**********

_ Three years later… _

Hux collapses into a chair in the humble home he shared with Rose. She appeared in the kitchen doorway and smiled at him.

‘Rough day?’

‘The roughest.’ 

Rose came towards him and settled across his lap placing a kiss upon his forehead.

‘Do you know what today is?’ 

‘The day I finally quit trying to get Ben and Rey Solo to listen to my superior ideas for the future of this bunch of bandits they call a Resistance?’ 

Rose shot him a glance.

‘Present company excluded of course, darling. You know you are the light of my life,’ he added with that charming grin she had come to know and love. 

Rose smiled.

‘It’s our three year anniversary,’ she said. 

‘It is?’ 

‘Exactly three years ago today, you agreed to come work with me and we had our first kiss that very evening.’ 

Hux wrapped his arms around her.

‘I remember that,’ he murmured. 

‘Do you remember why?’ Rose pressed. 

‘You were trying to fix some shoddy blaster for one of the rebels, it gave you a shock and you were knocked unconscious, when you came to, you kissed me.’ 

‘That's what happened, yes, but that doesn’t explain why I kissed you.’ 

‘I don’t understand…’ 

‘I heard you, Hux,’ Rose said, putting a hand on his cheek.

‘I heard what you said while I lay on the floor somewhere between awake and asleep, I heard you praying. I heard you praying that I wouldn’t leave you. That I would come back to you.’ 

Hux looked down.

‘I hadn’t realized you’d heard me.’ 

Rose tilted his chin up so that their eyes met once more.

‘No one has ever needed me as much as you do, Armitage Hux.’ 

‘Is that what you’re with me? Because I need you?’ 

‘No, I’m with you because I need you too.’ 

He kissed her then, gently at first and then rougher. In the way he knew she liked. The way he had perfected through years of memorising her every whimper and delicate strained moan. Hux was nothing if not meticulous. 

He picked her up with ease, moving them through to the bedroom. He pulled off her clothes and she shredded through his. Their lips joined once more as he settled over her, running a hand up her leg and cupping her ass. 

Her beautiful breasts practically bounced into his mouth as he dipped his head towards them for a taste.

Rose moaned and arched her back, her fingers lacing through his hair and tugging gently. Just enough to make him hiss. 

He thrust into her and instantly felt the hot connection he craved whenever he saw her. She had fought for him, and in return he had pledged his life to her but in bed, he liked to maintain control.

‘You know what I want to hear,’ he murmured, pressing searing kisses to her neck. 

‘I’m yours, yours eternally, take me,’ she breathed. 

‘Mine,’ he growled as he filled her, claiming her, marking her as his. Always. 

They lay together for some time before Hux became concerned that Rose needed to eat and threw on some clothes in order to cook for her. Rose snuggled under the covers and chuckled. 

‘I’m fine,’ she shouted through to the kitchen. 

Hux shouted back. 

‘I heard your stomach rumble, do not fear, I will not make you leave the safety of the bed. I shall serve you there, m’lady.’ 

Rose bit her lip. 

‘You know what it does to me when you call me that.’ 

Hux appeared before her once more, a sly smile on his face and a tray of food in his hands. 

‘Later, eat first,’ he ordered. 

He undressed once more and settled back into bed beside her. 

They ate together and laughed together and talked about their future together. Later they made love slowly and fell asleep entwined within each other’s arms. The two Generals who came together to negotiate the terms of a surrender, and ending up surrendering to love instead. 

**********

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you like this you might also like my GingerRose you’ve got Mail AU. ‘Book Talk.’ 
> 
> 😘😘😘


End file.
